


白雪

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-05 05:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 在黑帮中做事的父亲意外身亡后，Charles被黑帮老大Erik收为养子。每一个人看起来都有凶手的嫌疑。Charles想要查清父亲死亡的真相。





	1. Chapter 1

Charles花了一点时间，来接受父亲的死讯。

他坐在沙发上沉默着，平时空荡荡的家里忽然来了很多人，他们面目严肃，右手按在腰间的枪套上，里三层外三层地将这栋房子包围。沙发的对面坐着一个自称是他父亲同事的金发女人，她自作聪明地想要进入Charles的思维。Charles将她悄无声息地拦了回去。两个读心者对视着，年幼的一方竟在气势上不输丝毫，他的能力不比Emma弱。鉴于他的父亲之前并没有对他进行过什么严苛的训练，Emma酸酸地想，这大概就是天赋上的差距了。

Emma端起茶杯抿了一口，以掩饰自己的情绪，同时不动声色地放弃了对少年的控制。

“事情就是这样，请节哀顺变。”她用平淡的口吻对Charles说着，仿佛现在谈论的不是他父亲的死亡而是一个路人。“Lehnsherr先生愿意收养你，负担起你18岁之前的需要的所有费用。在葬礼之后，我们就送你到他身边去。”

Charles没有点头，也没有摇头。他定定地望着Emma那双冰蓝的眼睛，像是想要将她看穿。Emma被他盯得无端地有些心虚。她可以面不改色把黑洞洞的枪口按在陌生人的太阳穴上再崩出一个血洞，然而却在一个手无缚鸡之力的少年的目光中血液翻涌。事实上她也说不清Erik这样的做的目的到底是出自对下属的愧疚还是在觊觎他儿子的能力。他只是说，去把他带过来，然后Emma便来了，尽管满腹狐疑。

少年异常地平静，但那不是因为悲伤过度更不是对死亡麻木。他只是把自己的情绪隐藏了起来，以免在外人面前失态。他的唇角勾起一个微小的弧度，那是一个悲哀的笑容，让Emma想起冬季雪上冰冷的反光。说不清他是在哀悼他父亲的离世，还是在为即将到来的寄人篱下的生活而感到无望。Charles的目光在保镖间巡视一圈，然后回到面前，直视着女人的眼睛，“我想我应当不会有其他的选择。”

太过聪明不是件什么好事，Emma暗想，这会引来上天的嫉妒，然后降下灾祸。

她露出一个优雅的笑容。“当然不。”对于他们这行人来说面不改色地撒谎是一件像吃饭、睡觉、呼吸一样在正常不过的事，她顿了顿，“但这是最好的选择。”

去他妈的最好的选择。Emma在心中狠狠地咒骂着。她无端地对这孩子生出一丝同情，或许是他沏的茶取悦了她，又或许是心灵感应者之间的心心相惜。在这件事之前，Emma对他的印象仅限于他是Brain的独子，直觉敏锐的异能小孩，一出生就失去了母亲。他的父亲Brain算是Emma一行人之中对Erik最忠心的那一个。Brain像一只忠实的老狗一般护着他的小主人从男孩成长为男人，在他的支持下，Erik度过了最艰难的十年，现在的他已无人敢质疑。Emma不知道这对父子之间感情如何，但是从Charles独立的言行举止来看，一个常年在外面“谈生意”的父亲让他早早学会了如何照顾自己。

Charles表现出了这个年纪不该有的成熟和冷静。尽管那双安放在膝盖上的手还在微微颤抖着——他到底只是十三岁。

他默默地接受了被安排的命运。“替我向Lehnsherr先生带一句感谢。”他开口，想了想，又加上了解释。“我父亲的葬礼，还有其他的事。”

“你明天可以在葬礼上亲口向他说。”Emma淡淡地笑着，心里却在疯狂地尖叫。她不想再和她那冷漠寡言的老大多说一句话，一想到要把Charles送去他身边Emma就止不住地想骂脏话，她不明白Erik非要这样做。明明有更好的办法。如果担心Charles的能力会被Shaw抢先一步利用，把他送去Hank开设的研究所就好，在那里他会得到很科学的开发。可Erik偏偏用了一种最古怪的方式，他将下属的遗孤收为养子，弄得好像他是一个深情的、满怀愧疚的好人一样。Emma在心中发出一声嗤笑。

没人能摸得清他的心思，Erik做事的风格就像他控制金属的能力一般，凌厉，冰冷，一刀见血。帮会里的人对他的态度大致可以分为三类：关系最近的，如Emma，信赖他也讨厌他，他们了解Erik卓越绝伦的领导力，但同时也因他冷淡的态度而在他背后牢骚不断；关系稍远一点的，如Angel，这些人有时能见到Erik本人，但那往往只会是下达命令的时候，他们只见过男人杀伐决断的模样，因此对他半是尊敬半是恐惧，既依靠着这头雄狮，也害怕着自己有朝一日会命丧狮口；第三种便是帮会的追随者了，位于金字塔的最底层，基数最大，个人能发挥的能力最小，他们只在别人的口述中领略过控磁者夺人性命的致命魅力，并为此而折服。

Emma喝完了杯子里的最后一滴茶，茶香在唇齿间散开，她闻着杯子里残余的香味，意犹未尽。

是时候离开了。Emma把茶杯放回到茶托上，站起身。Charles的目光追随着她，他抬起头。

“那我们明天再见了？”

Charles点点头，“好的。”

高跟鞋踩在厚厚的地毯上，长毛温柔地接纳着尖细的鞋跟，将Emma走路的声音吞没。她习惯了“咚咚”的富有节奏感的脚步声，那让她感觉自己行走如飞，所向披靡。在Charles的家里她找不回平时工作时的那种心情。他把这里打理得很好，也许窗帘布的清洗会交给洗衣女工来做，但那也需要一个人来打电话预约。暖黄色的太阳光透过落地窗，洒在靠墙的那一排书架上。也许是刚喝完一杯热茶的缘故，Emma觉得自己整个人都在变懒，她打了个哈欠，羡慕起下车的时候看到的隔壁花园里那只在台阶上睡觉的黑猫。

临出门时她像是想起了什么，门与墙壁之间保持了完美的45度角，她站在那个角里面，回身望向窝在沙发里久久不动的少年。Charles也注意到了她的转身，他很快地用手背擦去了眼角的一滴泪，然后又恢复到之前的平静表情。Emma假装没有看见他的小动作。

“呃，”她转了转眼睛，“我是想问，你晚上一个人可以吗？”

Brain残缺不全的遗体还躺在殡仪馆里，Emma不确定Charles会不会害怕鬼魂之类的东西。

Charles摇了摇头。事实上话一问出口Emma就觉得这个问题非常多余，Charles和一般的孩子不一样，你完全可以把他当作一个成年人来对待。她不需要为他担心什么。

Emma带着保镖们离开了。她坐进副驾驶座中，扣好安全带。在轰轰的引擎声中，几辆车排成一列驶出了这个街区。

“在他家里有什么发现么？”Emma通过对讲机向手下们发问。

回答无一例外是没有。

在她和Charles坐在客厅里喝茶的时候，一群人把Brain的房子翻了个天翻地覆。对于这群闯入家中的陌生人，Charles只能坐在沙发上旁观，然后在他们走后花上半天的时间来收拾。

——他从来都没有选择。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Charles控制不住地想如果没有发生那场爆炸，那么今天会是什么样。

Brain出门前微笑着抚摸着儿子柔软的头发，说回来的路上会经过超市，你想吃什么我都可以给你带，然后Charles报上了几个名字，都是他从父亲脑中看到的他所偏好的口味。Brain难道在家里陪他吃一次晚饭。Charles什么也没说，却勤快地把餐厅收拾得整整齐齐。他们本该在橘黄的吊灯下坐在餐桌两边，一边往嘴里塞着东西一边随意地闲聊。Charles有许多话想分享给他，比如最近又读了些什么书，比如秋天时打算进入哪所中学。Brain没空管这些，他把选择权全部地交到儿子手上，任他随心所欲地去安排自己的未来。在过去的十几年里Charles都很让他省心，Brain在庆幸的同时又有些愧疚。

Charles一遍又一遍地回想父亲笑起来的模样，眼前的黑暗无声地提醒着他那个男人再也不会回到这里了。冰冷的现实横亘在眼前，Brain死了，他无忧无虑的生活结束了。Charles依稀记得父亲为之卖命的帮会叫吉诺莎。他不关心这些，Brain也很少在家里提起，但是吉诺莎的名字却是传得很广。这地方的人谁不知道它呢？政府的势力不足以管理这个混乱的城市，于是帮会便以一种强硬的姿态替它行驶起一部分的职责。市民们在失去某些权利的同时也获得了一段时间以内的安稳。Charles知道自己的父亲在为Lehnsherr做事，那个年轻的首领。他在二十来岁时便平定了帮会的内乱，威名远扬，成为吉诺莎名符其实的一把手。

而自己很快就会变成他身边的一只金丝雀，囚禁在华美的牢笼中。他的命运已被这群亡命之徒所接管。Brain不会想看见这一幕，他每次和手下见面都会避开Charles的面。他希望Charles可以平安地长大，然后离开这里，去治安更好的地方读书和工作，永远都不要回来。

Charles不知道自己将来会变成什么样。他们会培养他去成为一名杀手吗？或者逼迫着他使用他的能力，去窥探来他们所需要的情报。无论是哪一种都让Charles感到厌恶。他不想和黑道扯上关系，做这些不干不净的勾当。在他看来，这座城市正笼罩在吉诺莎的独裁统治的阴影之中，而Lehnsherr便是那个坐在王座上的暴君。至于他自己，Charles一时还不清楚自己的定位。Emma的脑子他读不进去，而她带来的其他人则是一群不知情的蠢货，当他们在搜查Brain的书房时，Charles也在他们的脑袋里翻找，然而两边的结果一样，都是一无所获。

他们想要某样东西，很重要的东西。直觉告诉Charles，这或许与他父亲的死有关。汽车当然不会自己点着，有人在暗地里下了黑手。

一直到葬礼举行之前Charles都简单地以为那是吉诺莎的仇敌所为。

在葬礼的现场上，每个人心中的疑声都清晰地传入Charles的头脑中，像无数根纤细的尼龙丝，先是贴上他的肌肤，然后逐渐收紧，将他绞得快要窒息。Charles头痛欲裂，他的头脑暂时还承受不住太多的想法。

每个人都各怀心思。那个暗杀Brain的人或许此刻就站在人群中间，身着一身黑衣，在脸上伪装出沉痛的表情。没有人知道他是谁，也无从得知他下一步想做什么。Lehnsherr先生已经听说这件事，他会怀疑到我头上吗？如果很不幸被怀疑了，要怎样做才能摆脱嫌疑？人们惴惴不安，在这一压抑的氛围中，葬礼进行曲仿佛不止是为Brain而鸣。

人们的情绪从四面八方涌来，数十倍的焦虑击垮了Charles，他眼前一黑，双膝再也支撑不住身体的重量。他直直地倒下，横在父亲的棺前，晕厥了过去。

昏迷之中听见了此起彼伏的惊呼，很快便有人将他抱起来，托着他的后脑勺察看他的呼吸是否还在。议论声如蚊虫的嗡鸣般在耳边挥之不去，与脑中那些纷乱的思绪一起，让Charles愈加地烦躁。

所幸这讨厌的声音很快平息了下去。在寂静之中，只听见一人由远及近的脚步声。Charles感觉到自己在被移动，换到了另一个人的怀中。那人的臂膀坚实有力，Charles枕着他的大臂，不自觉地因为男人身上刺鼻的医用酒精味而皱了皱眉头。他抱着Charles的动作轻缓而僵硬，这让Charles不由得在心中对比起被Brain抱住的感觉，失落感如潮水般将他淹没，他在溺死的边缘绝望地浮沉。再也回不来了，Charles想。

全身的力气都在流失。有一瞬间他自暴自弃地希望就这样晕死下去，再也不要醒来。

可他听见了有人在恭敬地喊“Mr.Lehnsherr”。回答声就在他头顶，离他很近的地方。男人简短地嗯了一声，Charles简直能感觉到他声带的振动。

他立即睁开眼。

男人也正好在看着他。

出现在眼前的是一张惨不忍睹的脸。额头上裹着厚厚的一层纱布，鼻梁和脸颊估计因为相对来说伤得没那么重，因而摒弃了后续的护理，斑斑血迹凝固在伤口上，已经开始结成暗红色的血痂。整张脸看起来都显得悲惨可怖，这与Charles在心中为他勾勒出的形象大不相同。与Charles的想象相符合的只有他的眼睛。那是一双锐利的眼睛，平静而深邃，镶嵌在眉骨下，闪烁着冰冷的光。男人在看着Charles，但从他的眼神里你找不出如关心一类的情绪，他只是看着，仅此而已。

“醒了？”Erik Lehnsherr开口。

没等Charles回答，他便拽着Charles站了起来，全然不顾怀中的孩子身体有没有恢复好。

Charles不想被他看低。尽管精神上的摧残让他觉得十分虚弱，但他还是咬牙站得直直的，站在他未来的监护人面前。Lehnsherr先生个子很高，他不得不微微仰起头，才能与那双冷漠的灰绿眼睛对视。

这便是Charles和Erik的第一次见面了，算不上很好，甚至可以说是很差。一个很丢脸地在众人面前晕倒，一个带着满脸的伤，狼狈的模样如出一辙。

Charles还在紧张地等待着那位传说人物接下来会对他说些什么。可他只是淡淡地看了Charles一眼，随后就走开了。Erik离开几步时Charles才注意到他拄着拐，手上拿着白花。他在葬礼结束之前赶到，将这支花留给了Brain，然后转身离开，去找会场里其他人交谈。Erik一瘸一拐走路的时候，众人会自动给他让出一条道，在他的面前，连呼吸都变成一件很严肃的事。Charles看着这些人大气都不敢出的模样，在心中轻蔑地一笑。

Charles站在原地，目光追随着Erik。他似乎很忙，找来不同的人，向他们交代着一些事情。Charles很想冲过去，揪住男人的衣领对他吼这是我父亲的葬礼不是你的办公室，可他知道他不能。苦涩的滋味在心间蔓延开来。他盯着那张被血色染得肮脏的脸，一腔愤懑无处发泄，只能重重地用拳头砸上身侧的墙壁。Charles的手骨被撞的生疼，而疼痛又让他的思维复归平静。

冷静下来的Charles开始思索着他的那身伤从何而来。他用另一只手抚摸着砸向墙壁的那只手的手背，若有所思。

Erik再次和Charles说话是在他离开之前。

他步履匆匆，本已经过了Charles，又折返回来。

他看着Charles，这一次Charles在他的眼中捕捉到了更多的东西。但他说不清那是什么。很复杂，且稍纵即逝。

他轻轻吸了一口气，然后吐出，抿了抿嘴唇，然后说，“你父亲是个很好的人。”

Charles不做声地点头。

“和你一样，我为他的离世而痛心。”

Charles很想说服自己这不过是笼络人心的把戏，可男人的眼神让他没法不相信这是他的肺腑之言。Erik的眼睛里流露出些许的悲哀，长而卷的眼睫毛微微颤抖着，像是受到了巨大的打击一般。

他张了张嘴，像是还想继续说点什么。但片刻之后他就改了主意，闭上了嘴巴，只轻轻地拍了两下Charles的肩膀。

他走了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点私设，艾玛和查查类似于姐弟情

Emma主动提出要负责起接来Charles之前的准备工作，这让Erik颇为意外。印象里这个女人可是懒散的很，是利己主义者的典型代表，对于不能为她带来切实利益的事，一概是能推则推。当Erik问起原因时，她白了他一眼，告诉Erik自己只是在同情那个孩子。她在话里把Erik贬得一无是处。Emma等着Erik发火，来和自己吵一架，她已经准备好了更刻薄的讽刺。然而男人什么也没说，只是点了点头，把房子的钥匙给了她一份。

一边将钥匙套在手指上打着圈，一边开车又来到了Charles这里。男孩一早就收拾好了东西，他站在玄关处，看上去似乎等待已久，身边立着一个普通大小的皮箱，一些衣服，几本书，这就是他离开时带上的全部东西，很简洁，简洁到了极致。Emma下车时远远地冲着他喊了一声“嗨”，Charles望着她的方向淡淡地笑了笑，然后便拉着箱子的拉杆向门外走来。

“就这些吗？”Emma看着他的行李有些不确定地问。

“就这些。”他答。Emma探身往房子里看了看，只见所有的东西都被收了起来，大件的家具上蒙了一层防尘的塑料皮，一番即将无人居住的景象。这是他的家，他温暖记忆的所在，他将它们完整地留在这里，孤身一人，赴往渺不可知的未来。

“以后可能没时间再回来了。”

“我知道。”Charles用明亮的眼睛看着她，“就这些，没有了。”

“好吧。”Emma耸了耸肩，伸手接过他的箱子，不由分说地拂开他的手，“上车。”

一把大锁锁住了Brain的老房子。Emma开着车，带着他离开。Charles摇下了车窗，车速很快，风很大，无情的风呼呼地刮在他的脸上，额上的碎发在风里翻飞，他的目光越过碎发的干扰凝聚在那栋安静的房屋上。Charles在心中默念一声再见。

“在想什么呢？”在半路上，Emma问道。心灵感应者本不需要这样提问，在他们面前，大多数人的想法都透明地展现在眼前。然而车上坐的是两个心灵感应者，相处起来，反而与常人无异了。

“没什么。”Charles谈兴阑珊。他本是个健谈的人，可是在这种情况下，他实在没办法和一个刚认识不久的危险女人谈笑风生。虽然Emma对他还算友善，但他没有这个心情。他像一只蜷缩在纸箱里的小猫，弓着背，警惕地注意着四周的动静。

Emma猛踩一脚急刹车，快速打着方向盘让车子转入右边的道路上。Charles抓紧了车顶的把手，他们开车都是这般生猛吗？Charles心有余悸地想。

Emma通过后视镜看到了他受到惊吓的表情。“噢，抱歉！”她扬起嘴角，“忘了车上还有孩子。”

Charles重又坐正了身体，刚刚那下转弯差点把他甩了出去。

“回到刚刚那个话题，”谢天谢地，前面的路都是直线，“我猜你在想Erik是一个怎样的人。”

虽然Charles想的不完全是这个名字，但如果Emma要对这个Erik发表一番评论的话，Charles很乐意提前了解一下他的为人。

“嗯。”Charles轻轻地应了一声。

Emma叹了一口气。“不算好相处，但也不是很坏。”

Charles当然知道那不会是一个十恶不赦的恶棍，不然的话，Brain不会对他那般忠诚。

“你住在他那里，不要乱走动，不要多话。Erik不喜欢别人过多地打探他的隐私。不要擅自去读他的想法。”

听到这警告Charles的心中微微一凉，但他还是礼貌地点了点头，“好。”

Emma得到他的承诺后顿时放心不少。“Erik不会对你怎么样的。”她说这话时声音出现了些许的动摇，但Charles假装没有发现。她想了想，又补充，“尽量不要展露你的能力。”

他的力量很强。一个拥有着强大能力的年幼变种人，如一块未经雕琢的良玉。Emma十分担心Erik会把Charles训练成他的眼睛，或是身边一只任他差遣的狗。即使知道以Erik的性格他应当不会做出这么极端的事，但这个想象足以令所有人自危。

“还有什么想问的吗？”Emma说。

Charles安静了一会，然后开口，“你的能力也是心灵感应？”

“是的，”一丝笑容出现在Emma脸上，“和你一样。”

Emma依然记得自己是如何发现自己有这种能力：在很小的时候，她便能被周围人的情绪所感染。这很有趣，喜悦的情绪是热烈的，如同火焰一般带着热浪袭来，而低落的情绪则像一杯倒在桌子上的水，慢慢向外蔓延。起初只是能大致地感觉到每个人的情绪，后来，便能看清这些情绪是由什么引起的。随着年龄的增长，做起这种事来就越是得心应手，拨开眼前的迷雾，看见人们脑中最真实的想法。

“你现在能做到什么程度？”Emma在问Charles对他的能力的掌控。

Charles没有和盘托出。“有时能看见，有时又摸不清，只能大致地感觉到。”事实上他做的还要更好一些。

“还不错。”她表扬道。

Charles想问一句“那你呢”，但他默默地把这句咽下。少说话，就不会出错。他将自己密不透风地包裹起来。

“真是一种奇妙的感觉啊。”Emma眼睛看着前方，像是感叹一般自言自语地说。

Charles悄悄看了她一眼，心中坚冰的一角开始融化。有那么一瞬间他想和Emma聊聊他是什么时候发现自己并不是共情能力太强，想和她讲他是怎样运用读心的能力每次都在扑克牌游戏里把附近的孩子们一一打败，赢了满口袋的漂亮的玻璃球。他深深喜爱着自己身上的这种能力，可是这种喜悦无人分享。他曾经告诉过某个同龄的朋友，然而第二天那个朋友就拒绝和他玩耍，还告诉了所有的孩子Charles Xavier是个怪物。Charles没有和他打架，因为他看到了那个孩子心里的恐惧。Charles原谅了他。也是那个时候，他发现，万物皆有正反两面，读心的能力是上天给他的礼物，在礼物盒里一起拆出来的，还有孤独。

所以和Emma聊这种能力让Charles有了一点惊喜的感觉。他们之间不需要太多的描述，几句话一点，便知道在说些什么。他可以毫不避讳地谈论着这件事，而Emma在赞赏地听。也许以后熟识了可以多和她聊聊，Charles想。他像是在茫茫的海洋上遇到一个孤岛。

“还有什么想知道的吗？”Emma问。

Charles此时已没有刚上车时那样紧张了。他试探着把自己心中的疑问问了出来，“他的伤是怎么回事？”似乎没讲清楚，Charles忙补上名字，“他，Erik。”

“他那天在你父亲的车祸现场，遇上了后续的爆炸。没大碍，死不了。”

Charles倒不是在为Erik担心，他只是疑惑着那个男人的受伤是否与他父亲的死亡之间有所联系。如今在Emma这里得到了证实。

他去现场做什么？是要抢救Brain？还是要当场找凶手报仇？听说爆炸发生在大街上，汽车的底端被装上定时炸弹。Brain是诱饵吗？是为了引蛇出洞？但他们又怎么能确定Erik百分之百会在Brain的车子爆炸后赶来现场呢？Charles的心头疑云密布。

当他紧缩着眉头想事情时，不知不觉间Emma已经开进了Erik的花园。他住的是一个独栋别墅，四周看着空旷，实则安排了不少警备设施。

Emma用钥匙打开大门，Erik不在家里，房子里空有富丽堂皇的装饰，却少了几分生气。Emma拎着皮箱走在前面，Charles跟在她身后，他们走到二楼的某个房间门口停下。

“你以后就住这了。”Emma脸上带着微笑，打开房门。

这个房间比Charles原来的卧室大得多。床上铺着柔软的被褥，书桌和衣柜都擦拭得一尘不染，空空的，等着Charles在到来之后放入他的东西。整个房间都给人以一种很舒服的感觉，像是有人用心地将其打理好，使它保持在随时都可以入住的状态。

Charles注意到Emma一直在用一种兴奋的眼神看着他，她的笑容中仿佛有所期待。

于是Charles知道自己该怎么做了。

他踮起脚拥抱了Emma，“谢谢你。”


	4. Chapter 4

Emma把他一个人留在了这里。“Boss晚一点会回来。”她交待道。Emma走的时候，Charles看着那个高挑的背影，感觉身体里仅存的一丝热度也一齐被带走。但他知道自己总要一个人面对Erik，往后的日子里必定会有数不清的单独会面。沉重的大门关上，无形的压力从四面八方向他涌来，Charles几乎要喘不过来，如同一块沉甸甸的石头压在心上。他伏在楼梯的栏杆上调整着自己的呼吸，在一片寂静中清晰地听见心脏跳动的声音，过了好一会，才慢慢直起腰，打量着他的新家。

这是一块华丽而浮夸的坟场，家里的陈设应有尽有，唯独缺少使用的痕迹。Charles像只幽灵一样在房子里飘过。他走路时脚步很轻，明明这里只有他一个人，但房子主人的气息却强烈地存在着，让人无法忽视，并不自觉地小心起来，生怕一步踏错便危及性命。他严谨而自律的性格在每一处都有所体现，所有东西都整理得条条有序，像待检阅的方针，连花花草草也被规定了各自生存的空间。Charles没有多事地弄乱它们。他大致了解了一下这栋房子的结构，然后便回到了自己的房间里。

他合衣躺在床上，呆呆地望着头顶的天花板。复古的纹路慢慢开始移动，线条扭曲、纠缠在一起，形成大大小小的漩涡，似是想要将人吸入混沌之中。葬礼上出现的面孔在眼前浮现、重叠，模糊成无法辨认的一张人脸。爆炸、死亡、阴谋、真相，纷杂的信息塞满发涨的大脑，Charles已经精疲力尽。他在众人面前保持得体，现在终于离开他们的视线。眼皮渐渐发沉。Charles仰面躺在床上昏昏睡去。

再睁开眼的时候已是天黑。动一动胳膊，发现自己已经躺在被子里。Charles惊讶地坐起身。衣服没有动，鞋子整齐地摆在床边。看来有谁在他睡着时走进了房间，为他抖开被褥，给了他舒适温暖的一觉。

天黑了。Charles看向窗外，墨色的夜空下不时有惨白的光束划过。四周很安静，除了楼下守卫走过的脚步声，再没有旁的声音。夜晚不该是这样的，Charles想。他想起日落时分家门外的街道上亮起的橘黄灯光，马路上车来车往，归家的人们步履匆匆。

天黑了……Charles猛地挺直脊背。

他飞快跳下床，穿好鞋子，往门外跑。他在楼梯口停下，探出身子往下张望。楼下灯火通明，只是没有一个人出现，空荡荡的大厅地面倒映着玻璃吊灯璀璨的光。拾级而下，能感觉到在离那个人越来越近，但是Charles不会回头，只有懦夫才会临阵退缩。

他穿过宽敞的大厅，远远地就看见壁炉旁的背影。Charles一步一步向他走去，听见自己的心跳在加剧。

最终他停在几米外的地方，与那个男人之间隔着长长的餐桌，餐桌的另一端放着医疗箱，沾血的医用湿巾堆积在开盖的酒精旁。他赤裸着上半身，低头，嘴里咬着布条，在把绷带缠上自己的胳膊。雪白的纱布上洇出殷红的痕迹，Charles盯着那抹刺眼的颜色，犹豫着要不要上前帮他一把。

Erik的效率比他高出许多，在Charles做出决定之前，他就已经打好结。包扎完毕后，他才抬起头，脸上布满倦色。然而只一瞬他就变回了那位令人望而生畏的黑帮老大，他看了一眼Charles，眼中仿佛是深不可测的潭水。Erik收回目光，拣起衬衫穿上。

Charles紧紧抿着嘴唇，勇敢地看着正在穿衣的男人。从得知父亲死讯的那一刻起他就知道，他要独面今后所有的风雪。

Erik开口，打破了沉默。“Charles。”

听见自己的名字从他的嘴里喊出来，Charles不禁皱了皱眉。片刻后他紧张地想，这细微的动作有可能会带来可怕的后果。

幸而对面的人没有看见。他招了招手，“过来。”

Charles麻木地往前走，一边走一边想他会给自己安排什么样的任务。

他径直走到他名义上的养父的跟前。不能抖，Charles告诉自己，死死地控制住全身的肌肉，可即使这样他的手指依然颤抖不止。他悄悄将双手背在身后。

“坐吧。”Erik随意地指了指最近的那把椅子。Charles听话地坐下，酒精和鲜血的气味飘进鼻子里。他没再看Charles，而是动手收拾着一桌垃圾。“饿吗？”

他的问话唤醒了Charles的饥饿感。饿，很饿，腹中空空如也，急需进食。可是这里会有什么陷阱吗？这是一场考验？Charles疑惑。也许在他点头之后，恶魔便会命人端来牛或羊的内脏，逼他生吃下去。或者更恶劣一点，叫进一个活人，再递来一把枪，告诉Charles这就是你今晚的食物。

Charles摇了摇头。

对面的人愣了片刻，Charles读不懂他的表情。“不饿也得吃点。”他冷硬地说。

完了，Charles闭上了眼睛，整颗心好像浸在凉水里，刺骨地冷。

“上菜吧。”他听见Erik在喊。

“是！先生。”

一个年轻女人的声音。

Charles睁开眼时，她已快步离开了。原来还有别人在这里？她刚刚一直都在？Charles竟一点也没注意到。

没过一会女佣就带着食物回来了，新鲜热乎，香气扑鼻。没有想象中的牛内脏，只有烤得香喷喷的熟牛肉。

Charles松了一口气。见Erik已经拿起刀叉吃了起来，他也动手切开牛肉。

这一餐吃得极为尴尬。没人说话，只有刀叉划过盘子的声音。与平时的印象不同，Erik的吃相极为生猛。他大概是饿极了，一眨眼的功夫，餐盘上只留下点点残渣。他吃完的时候Charles才消灭了四分之一，Charles偷眼看他拿起餐巾擦嘴巴，暗暗加快了速度。

“别急，”他这时又说话了，“慢点，不够还有。”

因为太过惊讶，Charles连掩饰自己的情绪都忘了。他瞪大了眼睛望向Erik，一秒后才意识到自己的失态，慌忙低下头。

“好吃吗？”他问。

Charles咽下牛肉，默默点头。

Erik如释重负地长舒一口气，脸上也有了些许的笑意。他转头向立在一边的女佣夸道，“干得不错，Anya。”他指着Charles，“今后他的事情都由你负责。”

Anya盈盈一笑，对着Charles行了个礼。“Charles少爷。”

Charles也对她礼貌地笑了笑。Erik没有纠正她对Charles的称呼，这让Charles有些不解。

“你住在这里，Anya会照顾你，”Erik点起一支烟，慢慢地说，“明天她会带着你在这四周走走，认识一下住在这里的人们。人不多，也就一个管家——Allen暂时不在——几个男仆女仆，还有保安队。我不常回来，有问题尽管找他们。在家里随便你去哪里，但如果出门，不要走太远，不能一个人。房子里可能有枪出现，不会用的话，不要乱碰。听Brian说过你喜欢阅读是吗？最东边的房间是图书室，如果有想读的书然而书架上没有，叫人去买。你还有别的爱好吗？”

Charles怔怔地听着他说这些，怀疑自己在做梦。

“除了读书还喜欢别的吗？”Erik重复道。

“没有了，先生！”Charles如梦初醒般急忙回答道。

“不用叫我先生，”Erik站了起来，把椅子推了进去，“你可以……可以直接叫我Erik。虽然我是你法律上的监护人。”

“我出去一趟，你早些休息。”

他披上外套，从壁橱里拿出一把手枪别在腰上。他走得很快，几秒之后身影就消失在Charles的视野里。

可他的胳膊上还有伤呢……Charles想。


	5. Chapter 5

天还没亮，Charles就早早地醒了。他躺在床上睁着眼，直到晨曦将房间填满。

他能感觉到这栋房子里每一个人的存在，有的人已经起床，有的人还在睡梦中。但Charles没敢离得更近，他牢记Emma的告诫。

忽然房间里的衣架和吊灯抖动不止，Charles差点以为发生地震了，片刻后所有的家具复归平静，这才想起来刚才晃动的只有金属。

他醒了。

Charles找到了那位名叫Anya的女仆，透过她的眼睛，跟踪Erik行动的轨迹。面对女仆的礼貌问安，他冷冷地点了点头便大步经过她的身边，“嘭”地一声，把她关在浴室门外。过了会他开门出现，胡须剃了个干净，原先的一头乱发也变得服服帖帖。Charles这时候才发觉，他其实是个英俊的男人。Erik一进厨房碗和勺就自动向他飘来，看上去他更习惯于自己动手来做这些小事，可能是嫌弃由别人代劳会降低效率。他在吃早饭的时候Anya问要不要叫少爷起床一同进餐。Charles提了一口气，随后便听见他头也不抬地说不用，Charles轻轻地呼了一声，带着几分庆幸的意味。Charles和女仆一起安静地看着Erik吃东西，他和昨晚一样吃得急切，这让Charles疑惑他是不是每天都过得如此匆忙。

Erik放下碗，Charles以为这个早晨就在这里结束。他正欲抽出对Anya的关注，然而在Erik离开时，他忽然看了女仆一眼。他在女仆面前停步，直直望进她的瞳孔，Charles吃了一惊，他感到自己正被那双灰绿的眼睛注视着。

“怎么了，先生？”Charles听见女仆在问。

“没什么。”Erik说。

他转身离开。

房顶天花板的图案重又出现在眼前，Charles的思绪回到了自己的房间。他惊魂未定，躺在被子里喘气，发觉自己出了一身冷汗。

楼下传来汽车启动的声响，Charles下床跑去床边，将窗帘拉开一条缝，躲在窗帘后目送那辆黑色劳斯莱斯驶出大门。

他不需要再躺回床上装睡，于是穿衣起床。Anya在走廊看到他时脸上现出惊讶的表情：“呀，我还准备过会再叫您起床呢！真可惜，Lehnsherr先生刚走。”

Charles笑了笑，没有接她的话。

早餐后，他跟着Anya一道去见了见其他的仆人和守卫。有些人昨天已经打过照面，今天算是更正式地认识，他们无一例外都是变种人，有些在外貌上就能看出，有些则需要Charles动用他的能力深入了解。他们在Charles面前站得端端正正，恭敬地喊着“少爷”，Charles尴尬地挨个劝告不必如此。

“喊我Charles就可以了。”他微笑着说。

我不是什么少爷，Charles心想，我也不是他的儿子。

只是监护人而已，按照法律的规定，十八岁以后，便与这人再无干系。

Charles愤愤地想着。但他忽视了重要的一点，那就是厚厚的法典在这个城市形同白纸。

搬到新住处的第二天，他确定了一件事，那就是他的人身安全至少有所保证。他猜想中的事一件也没有发生，没人逼他杀人，也没人要杀他。Erik Lehnsherr对他似乎没什么邪恶的企图，起码现在看起来是这样。他只是简单地把亡故下属的孩子带回来，供他吃喝，像在饲养一只流浪的小猫。

间歇性的善心大发么？可是在仆人的记忆里，Charles没见过他往家中领来别的孩子。

他仿佛是矛盾的集合体。传说中冷血的杀手之首视人命如草芥，死在他手上的人不计其数，可他却不嫌麻烦愿意成为一个孤儿的监护人。作为本地最大黑帮的一把手，他的管理风格算不上亲善，也没见过他对谁有过关心的表示，但是那天在葬礼上，Charles真真切切看到了他眼中的哀恸。

“在想什么呢？Charles少爷？”Anya笑嘻嘻地问，她摆明了没把Charles的话听进耳朵里。

“啊……没什么。”Charles回道，“我在看这些玫瑰花，开得很美。”

“是啊，Lee把他们照顾得很好。不过我建议您还是离它们远一些，免得被蜜蜂蜇到。”

Charles记得Lee，那个脸发红的园丁，他的皮肤细胞对温度和湿度很敏感，正适合当栽花匠。

“请往这边来。”

可Charles却停在原地。他看向另一个方向，铁门外的油柏路被漆黑的栏杆切割成许多个长条。

“我能出去走走吗？”

Anya面露难色。“可以是可以，但您必须带着他们。当然啦，最好还是不要出去。还有很多地方您没去看过呢！”

Charles扭头看了眼站在几步开外的高大变种人守卫，他们一个可以将肌肉在瞬间变成石头，一个可以减缓物体移动的速度，绝佳的防御组合。只见那两人高度紧张，像是接到了什么不得了的任务，比如“他死了就要你们所有人陪葬”的那种。Charles摆摆手，“不用，我只是随便问问。”

他走在花园的小路上，Anya紧随其后。

“和我说说你工作的事把，Anya。你在这里多久了？”

“我想想……快三个月了？原先的厨娘Alice随丈夫去国外生活了，于是我来填补这个空缺。”

“Lehnsherr先生似乎对你很满意。”

“那当然，”她一脸自豪，“没人能在厨房里胜过我。”

Charles看着她笑了，“为什么？”

“因为这个。”女仆举起双手，张开五指，不待她说话Charles就明白了。

“魔法双手哦！我的变种能力在我的手指上，只要与食材接近，我就能感受到它们的状态，从而判断出该用什么火，什么时候往锅里放调味品。”

“真不错。”Charles笑着说。

“那Charles少爷你呢？”Anya话题一转，好奇地问，“你的爸爸是我们帮会里唯一无能力的人，但是我听说你和他不一样。”

“是这样，但是不值一提。它过于微弱，以至于我很多时候都想不起我也是变种人之一。”Charles故作轻松耸了耸肩。比起已经有许多人知道他有能力，Anya贸然提起父亲让Charles更为沮丧。父亲死的时候，他一无所知，如今被软禁在此，想要查明死因难于登天。我什么也做不了，Charles痛恨着自己的无能。他暗暗攥紧了拳头，指甲掐进肉里，他却感受不到疼痛。

“噢，真是抱歉……”Anya看向Charles的眼神里充满了同情，忽然她猛地捂住嘴，“糟糕，我好像说错了话。”

Charles一言不发地往前走。

“哎呀，我真是个蠢女人，”Anya懊恼道，“请原谅我的失言。对于您父亲的去世我们每一个人都很难过，他是个好人。”

他是个好人。

那个人也说过同样的话。

Charles突然停步。他停得毫无征兆，Anya险些撞上他。

“你认识我的父亲？那你可知道在……在那天之前，他有没有与谁发生过争吵？”

Anya被问住了。

“真抱歉，我与您的父亲说不上认识，只是我远远地见过他。争吵么？这倒是没听说。毕竟我只是一个小小的厨娘，虽然经常能见到Lehnsherr先生，也只有在他回家的时候。帮会里的事，哪是我们能轻易知道的呢？”

她说得在理，Charles也后悔自己问得太急。

“少爷在怀疑吗？”

“是啊，”Charles皱起眉头，一派天真地问，“听他们说是一起爆炸，那一定是他的仇家做的吧？”

“还能有谁呢？”Anya气愤起来，一副义愤填膺的模样。她眉头紧锁，目光炯炯。“除了地狱火还会有谁呢？总不可能是我们的人吧！天杀的Sebastian，Lehnsherr先生迟早灭了那群混蛋！”


	6. Chapter 6

Emma陷入沙发中，疲倦地闭上眼睛，轻轻揉着太阳穴。地狱火的人日渐猖獗，他们不断策划针对吉诺莎的抢劫和暗杀，既是在掠夺吉诺莎的财富，也是要动摇这边的人心。Shaw早已放话，这座城市只能有一个统治者。但是在近日的争斗中他并没有取得完全的胜利，一部分的偷袭没有成功，那些菜鸟反被吉诺莎的人擒获。面对审问，他们宁愿被撬掉牙齿也不愿吐出一个多余的字。在这样的情况下只有一个人能从他们身上得到有用的信息。Emma接连见了五个人，没日没夜地在垃圾堆中翻拣，到终于在一堆无关信息中找出下次的抢劫计划时，她已经精疲力尽。

可她还不能休息。Erik早早就传话过来，让她在这里等他。看样子又会有什么麻烦事丢到她头上，Emma不耐烦地想。她已经预感到，到年底她也不会有机会好好地休一次长假。

耳边传来熟悉的脚步声。“嘭”，Eirk关上了门。

“查到哪里了？”

Emma眼都不睁地冷哼一声，偏过头。

Erik沉默了片刻，“最近辛苦你了。”

——他总算说了句人话。

Emma直起身，迅速回到工作状态中来。她从背包中取出一叠文件，递给Erik。当Eirk在翻看时，她同步给出说明。

“我们调取了Brian住宅那条街上的监控，除了几个孩子在旁边玩耍，没看到有形迹可疑的人靠近过他的车。办公室外也是同样。当然，他们也不可能明目张胆在我们的地盘上动手。但是，在爆炸发生的前几天，Brian把车送去了汽修店，一天后把车取回来。之后的事，就不用我说了吧？”

“别告诉我你的调查到此为止。”

“我也希望可以更深入。但是很遗憾，当我过去的时候，那里已经关门大吉了。”

“跑了？”

“死了。店主和他的小学徒，尸体相继在城郊的树林里被发现。按条子的调查结果，那两个倒霉鬼在离开汽修店后就失去了踪迹，遇害时间大概也是在那段时间里。虽然我们亲爱的警官们办案一向敷衍，但这些都是一眼就能看出来的事，他们没必要在这里弄虚作假。”

Erik冷笑一声，“做得挺干净。”

“他们做的可真是桩好买卖，车炸了，人死了，最后钱也一分不少地拿回去了。Erik，多向人家学学。”

Erik没理她。他看完最后一页，目光越过文件落在Emma的脸上。“你觉得这是谁的手笔？”

“Shaw？我不知道。他们那边的人都是同样地贪得无厌。”

“不，Emma。你还记得第二次爆炸吗？”

“当然记得，那枚该死的手榴弹差点把你炸死。当时局面混乱，没看清是从哪个方向扔来的。”

“两种情况，”Erik竖起两根手指，“一，设下炸弹的人一直在跟踪Brian，爆炸之后也没离开，等到我们来，扔出手榴弹。”

“难道不是这样吗？第二种情况是什么？”

“二，Shaw的人就在我们身边，与我们一同赶到现场，趁乱丢出。”

“一换一？”Emma轻笑，“说不准他会成功呢！如果Darwin慢了一步，我们就要举行集体葬礼了。”

“Darwin现在怎么样？”

“断了两个肋骨，不过恢复得很快，已经能下床了。回到刚刚的话题，你是怀疑我们之中有叛徒吗？”

Erik默不作声地点了点头。

Emma的脸上现出惊讶的神色。

“这可不是件小事……”Emma喃喃，她在沙发的扶手上支着脑袋，低头不语。

一股难以言喻的情绪涌上Erik的心头。怀疑下属，这是他最不愿意做的事，然而Brian的声音还在脑海中回荡，“要当心，Erik，现在不一样了。”究竟是什么不一样了，他还没来得及细说，便在一声爆炸声中匆匆走远。

Erik不由得忆起最初的光景。那时变种人们好似一盘散沙，流浪在街头巷角，遭人白眼，像寄生在这个城市的某种病菌。十来岁的他和身边的朋友们一样，喝酒抽烟打架，浑浑噩噩度日。只是在夜深人静时，Erik睁着眼，怎么也睡不着。这样不行，他内心清楚地知道，迫切需要一个新的规则，为每一个变种人找到合适的位置，找到各自的方向。

年轻的Erik在心中绘出一张蓝图，却茫然于如何实现。这个时候Brian出现了，他充当了军师的角色，为Erik出谋划策。起初Erik不信任他，问为何要信一个非变种人，Brian平静地告诉Erik，他五岁的独子也是一名变种人。就这样，Erik的队伍从无到有，逐渐壮大，发展到今天的规模。他们的势力渗透了城市的每一个角落，变种人们或许没有意识到，吉诺莎存在的最大意义在于给了他们一个家。虽然后来Shaw也建立了只招收变种人的帮会，但Erik固执地认为，他的眼中只有钱财和权力，他的帮会也和那家酒吧一样只有冰冷的利益关系。

Erik视每一个变种人如兄弟姐妹，只是从未说过。真正的兄弟姐妹感情再好也有可能生出嫌隙，更何况没有血缘关系的他们。Erik不是没有听说过外界对他的骇人描述，可他没去澄清，甚至顺势扮演起这暴君的角色，想要将人留住，既需要吸引力，也需要约束力。

他会冷冰冰地命令手下割掉叛变者的脑袋，尽管那会使他痛彻心扉。

Angel，Alex，Emma，Sean……许多变种人兄弟姐妹随着Erik一同白手起家，他们的付出Erik看在眼里。但是现在，他却不得不怀疑这些人的忠诚。

现在不一样了……

Erik回味着Brian的警告，却丝毫没有头绪。他知道地狱火的野心，但又觉得Brian的所指好像不止于此。

“你打算怎么办？”Emma的声音忽然响起。

“静观其变。”Erik简短地回答。“以后做事时注意点。”他又补充道。

“知道了。”Emma轻轻笑了一声，“你不担心是我？”

“我不认为你会从Shaw那里获得更多的东西，”Erik看着她说道，“所以，不是你。”

“噢，天哪，Erik，你这么说可真让我伤心。”话虽这么说，女人的脸上可是一点也看不出来她在伤心。

Erik面无表情地看着她，这让Emma感到索然无味。

她拿起手提袋站起来，打了个长长的哈欠，“还要事吗？没事的话我回去睡觉了。”

“找到在Brian车旁玩耍的那几个孩子，问问他们收了谁的糖果。”Erik冷不丁地说。

Emma吃了一惊，“为什么？”

“漆是新的。Brian的车。”

“原来是这样……好的。”

Emma原以为这样就结束了，然而走到门边时还是被那烦人的boss叫住。

“Emma！”

Emma转过头。

“你认识什么水平较高的家庭教师吗？”

这是什么问题！Emma大为意外。她皱着眉毛摇了摇头。

“我不认识。这和Brian的事有什么联系吗？”

“算是有……我想给他的儿子找几位老师。”

Charles！Emma的眼前浮现出少年的面容。

她看着Erik的眼神变得复杂。

“知道了，我会托人帮忙问问的。”Emma摆了摆手，意思是让Erik放心。

她离开的时候带上了门，把Erik一个人留在里面。下楼的时候Emma不断在想一个问题，一个每个变种人都曾想过的问题，这个问题每个人都会得出不同的答案，然而正确答案是什么，没有一个人说得准。

Emma在想：Erik Lehnsherr是个什么样的人。


End file.
